


Thirty Minutes

by goth_on_ham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_on_ham/pseuds/goth_on_ham
Summary: Jim goes to visit Ed in Arkham to find out where Oswald might be, Ed is uncooperative.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt that read 'Don't touch me Jim x Edward' and got a bit carried away.

“On your feet, Nygma. You have a visitor.”

Ed put down the crossword he had been doing and sat up on his bed. He looked at the cheap plastic clock that hung on one of the walls of his cell, then frowned. Visiting hours were long over.

“Who is it?” He asked, clearly suspicious.

“I’m not authorised to tell you that.” The guard sighed. It was near the end of his shift, it had been a long day. He just wanted to go home and finish the latest boxset that he’d been working his way through. He couldn’t be bothered arguing, but he’d learned that Ed was often difficult.

The patient folded his arms across his chest, a pensive expression on his face until it suddenly lit up again. “Aha! It’s Jim Gordon, isn’t it?”

“As I said, I’m not authorised to tell you-“

“I’m right. I know I am. Very well then, guard.” Ed stepped forward and held his hands out so that he could be handcuffed. “Lead the way.”

Jim sat in the private waiting room, growing impatient. Moments before he was about to stand up to go and ask for an update, the door opened and a tired looking guard escorted Ed into the room. The former forensics expert sat on the seat opposite of Jim, only a low metal table separating them. Ed was making absolutely no effort to keep the smug smirk off of his face and it only broadened when he saw the grimace on Jim’s. 

“You have thirty minutes.” The guard told them both, before making his way out and closing the door behind him. 

Ed wasted no time in gloating. “So, you’ve come crawling back for my help after all, Jimbo? I knew you would.” He snorted softly and looked down his nose at the detective, who was clearly fighting the urge to punch him in the jaw. “What was it you said, ‘See you never. Ed?’ Yet here you are, you must really be  _desperate_.”

The taller man leaned forwards in his chair slightly, letting Jim stew over the indignity of having to ask him, the man who had framed him for murder and ruined his life, for help. 

“So tell me, what can I do to help you, _old friend_?”

The last two words gave Jim a hint that Ed already had a pretty clear idea of why he had come.

“It’s Penguin.” He admitted, aggravated that Ed somehow managed to seem even more pleased with himself once it was confirmed that he had been right. “We don’t know where he is. You’re his friend, maybe he told you something that could give us a lead.”

“Maybe.”

Jim’s jaw tightened. He had known that Ed wouldn’t cooperate. This was a waste of time. He hadn’t wanted to come, but Harvey had insisted that if anyone could make Ed talk, it was him. 

_“Why don’t you go?”_

_“Me? Nah, Jim. Buddy. We all know that the guy’s only going to talk if we butter him up just right, and just the thought of flattering that psychotic four-eyes makes my stomach turn.”_

_“You and me both then.”_

_“You have a stronger stomach than me though.” Harvey clapped him on the shoulder. “Good luck.”_

“Are you going to help me or not?” Jim asked, his voice growing more brusque with each moment he had to spend in Ed’s company. It had only been about three minutes. They had twenty-seven more to go.

Ed chuckled and sat back in his chair again. He took his time in answering. “What’s in it for me? As you said, Penguin’s my friend. I’m going to need a  _very_  good reason to betray him.”

“I’ll talk to Strange, tell him that you’re cooperating with us, maybe he’ll let you out of your cell for an extra hour on weekends.” Jim grumbled unconvincingly. Then he sighed, shook his head. “Never mind. We’re done. Someone else will know something.” He felt like an idiot for even wasting three minutes of his time on Ed.

However, when he had began to walk towards the door, he heard Ed’s voice.

“My knowledge gives new truths birth, but the more I am told, the less I am worth. What am I?”

Jim turned around slowly, unable to hide the surprise that he felt that Ed was actually throwing him a bone. However, he knew not to be too grateful. There was doubtlessly going to be some sort of catch to Ed giving him any information.

“A secret.” 

“Right-o, Jimmy. You always were the best at getting my riddles in the GCPD, but given the competition you had, that’s not exactly impressive.” Ed teased, giving Jim a small round of applause, which was all the handcuffs would allow for anyway. 

“What secret do you know, Ed?” Jim stalked back towards the other man, and when Ed made no move to tell him, he grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him roughly to his feet. “I suggest you start talking,  _quickly_ , and no more riddles.”

Ed gasped in surprise at how fast Jim turned aggressive and his hands went to try to prise Jim’s stronger ones off of him, with no success. He huffed, shifting uncomfortably at how close the detective had gotten to him. The handcuffs around his wrists didn’t exactly help his chances if he needed to defend himself. 

“You’d better be careful, Jim. I’m a patient here, if you know what’s good for you. Don’t touch me.” The sneer on his face hid the nervousness that was beginning to take root inside of him. Jim could be a little unpredictable when he got angry, and despite what he’d just said, he had a feeling that the guards would turn a blind eye if the detective decided to rough him up a little. 

Jim didn’t loosen his grip, Ed swallowed deeply, then tried again, “I’m serious! You had better let me go right now!”

He didn’t like the way things were beginning to unfold. Jim, on the other hand, seemed to be becoming more comfortable. It was pretty satisfying to see Ed squirm and panic a little after all that he’d put him through. 

“Tell me the secret, then I’ll let you go.” He ordered, his voice low, and so close to Ed that the other man could more or less feel his breath against his skin. 

Ed felt his throat began to become uncomfortably dry. He was in an unfortunate situation now and he didn’t like it. Jim probably wouldn’t take the news that he really didn’t know anything about Oswald’s whereabouts very well.

Jim watched as Ed tried to think of something to say, growing quickly impatient for his answer. It seemed that he might need a little more persuading. 

“We’ve got twenty minutes left, Ed. If you don’t start talking, I can make those twenty minutes very unpleasant for you.” Before he could help himself, Ed’s eyes widened slightly in panic, and he opened his mouth to protest, but Jim cut him off. “And don’t bother mentioning that there are guards. We both know you were bluffing earlier. For the next twenty minutes, you’re mine, and the guards won’t go to the trouble of bailing you out.”

Ed attempted to take a step back from Jim again, but the detective held onto him firmly. “Wait, wait just a moment.” He raised his bound hands, his nervousness starting to become apparent in his voice. “Jim, you’re not being rational.”

Jim snorted in response to that. Yes. More persuasion was definitely needed.

“I gave you a chance.” He had no patience for Ed stalling. He wasn’t going to waste twenty more minutes over Ed hemming and hawing instead of giving him the information he needed. The detective loosened his grip on Ed’s shirt, only to take hold of his arm instead and walk him over to one of the foldable chairs the sparse visitor’s room was furnished with. He sat down on it and pulled the other man over his lap.

“What are you-“  Ed didn’t have time to ask for answers, he was given the answer before he had finished the question. 

“Ow!”

Jim’s hand began to strike the seat of Ed’s Arkham uniform hard and fast, the swats being a very unwelcome surprise to the patient and quickly making him buck and struggle. His hands couldn’t do much, so he tried to kick, but Jim easily put a stop to that by locking one of his legs over Ed’s. Finding himself even more trapped, Ed let out a short cry of frustration. 

“You can’t do this to me! This is- This is assault! You could be fired!” Ed pointed out, his voice already sounding rather desperate as Jim’s hand continued to slap him. “Let me go!”

Jim ignored his threats, concentrating on spanking him instead. He was sure he didn’t need to worry about being fired over this. Ed wouldn’t want to tell anyone about what had happened between them. It was just another bluff to try to get him to do what he wanted. 

“Tell me the secret, Ed. Otherwise we have the better part of fifteen minutes to hash this out.” Jim warned, giving him a few harder smacks to his sit spots to emphasise that this could get a lot worse if Ed continued to be uncooperative.

Ed jerked forwards and gasped, his hands grasping uselessly at the air in front of him since there was little else they could do. “T-There is no secret…! I lied!” He confessed, the words choking out of him between smacks.

He let out a relieved breath as Jim stopped, although it was short lived. His breath hitched in his throat as he felt two of the detective’s fingers reach into the waistband of his pants. 

“You lied? You really don’t know?”

Ed nodded enthusiastically, “Yes! I don’t know anything! Penguin had nowhere else to go when he lived with me, so I have no idea where he might be now!”

Jim narrowed his eyes. He tugged down the stripy pants, eliciting another gasp from Ed. The punishing slaps began again, now on bare flesh, the sound much harsher, and the sting much worse. 

Ed yelped loudly, crying out in protest at being robbed of even more of his pride, as well as how much more it hurt. “I-I don’t- Ow! I told you! I don’t know anything! Ow! S-Stop it! Ah!”

Jim didn’t stop, his hand soon colouring the normally pale skin bright pink. “You lied, you wasted police time. This is punishment for that.” He explained, earning a frustrated wail from Ed, who was not taking this revelation with much grace. 

The clock ticked on and the thirty minutes visit came to an end. When the guard came back in, he saw a far more cowed looking patient, his eyes and the tip of his nose pink, and his body shifting every couple of moments as he sat on the metal chair. The detective had his arms folded across his chest, but despite the stern demeanour, he seemed more relaxed than the guard remembered him being at the start of the visit. 

“Time to go, Nygma.” The guard nodded in Jim’s direction. “Detective.”

The guard walked Ed back to his cell, pleasantly surprised by how cooperative he was being. If Detective Gordon ever came to Arkham again, he would have to ask him what on Earth he’d done to make Ed so quiet.


End file.
